Scream Titans Go!
by Bandicoot Sauce
Summary: It's Halloween, the Titans play some pranks, the H.I.V.E. Five get involved and from there it just gets nutty. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

******Scream Titans Go!**

"I am not so sure about this, friends." Starfire was saying as they approached the front door of the house. "Must we really give the people of this residence the terror?"

"It's only a joke, Star." Beast Boy told her. "It'll be funny. Trust us."

"Yeah, it'll be totally priceless!" Cyborg declared.

With a sigh, Starfire walked up and knocked on the door while the others disappeared into the bushes. She had been excited about this at first, anticipating Halloween as fun, but as she stood there on the doorstep with her face painted like a skull, a bag with a few Snickers bars and little boxes of jelly beans in her hand, she started to have misgivings about the theme of this holiday that the other Titans seemed so excited about. After a few moments, the door opened and a woman of about thirty stood there. Starfire smiled brightly at her, holding up her bag of candy as the other Titans had taught her.

"Trick or treat!" she chirped cheerfully.

The woman chuckled. "Hey, that's pretty cute, that skull face and all." she said. At this, Starfire frowned, looking deeply offended.

"What're you talking about?" she asked, her cheerful demeanour gone.

"Well, I just mean that-"

"This is my REAL FACE!" Starfire roared, her voice echoing unnaturally as it always did when she was mad. She floated off the ground and hovered in the air, which worried the woman in the doorway. "I SHALL RAIN DESTRUCTION ON THIS PLACE FOR YOUR OFFENSIVE REMARK!" With that, Starfire started firing eye lasers at the grass, her shots slowly drawing closer to the doorway. The woman screamed in terror and slammed the door. Starfire immediately stopped her destructive behaviour while the Titans emerged from the bushes, doubled over with laughter.

"Did you see the look on that woman's face?" Robin chortled. "Oh, that would've been even funnier if she was a kid!"

"You scared her good, Star! Nice one!" Beast Boy declared, playfully nudging Starfire in the shoulder.

"That was just EPIC!" Cyborg shouted, throwing his arms up and whooping.

"Yeah. I guess it was pretty funny." Raven said quietly, sounding about as enthusiastic as always.

"I feel that the joke was somewhat mean." Starfire said. "Are you sure this is all in the good fun?"

Robin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. His vampire costume made him look horribly like Nightwing (this author hates Nightwing). "Don't worry, Star. There's an old saying here on Earth: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. You get it? As long as we don't actually hurt anyone, it's all just a joke. Just fun joking around."

Starfire looked thoughtful. "I guess it was amusing when she got the look on her face in reaction to my floating." she said, chuckling uncertainly.

"That's the spirit!" Beast Boy said. He really looked adorable in his pirate costume. Raven was wearing a black robe instead of her usual purple one and carried a scythe in one hand. Yep, she was dressed as the Reaper. Cyborg was wearing nothing more than a cowboy hat, claiming that he was a 'cowboy cyborg'. Robin had insisted that Cyborg's costume was weak. Cyborg had responded by shooting a meatball up the boy's left nostril.

"Just, stick with us, sister, and we'll show you the meaning of fun!" Cyborg declared.

Starfire was silent for a second. Then she threw her fist into the air. "Hooray! The meaning of fun! Oh, how I long to learn just what secrets are at the heart of fun!"

"On that note… TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted. They took off through the streets, eager to find someone else to prank. They even started singing.

___"When there's horror, you know who's the cause..._

___SCREAM TITANS!_

___From the shadows, they can see you all..._

___SCREAM TITANS!_

___Ghosts and goblins on the attack,_

___You had better watch your back,_

___'Cause when you think it's safe to go alone…_

___SCREAM TITANS GO!"_

* * *

A seven year-old girl heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, somewhat cautious. Someone had already thrown eggs at the windows earlier. She opened the door ever so slightly and peeked out, seeing no one.

"Meow."

The girl looked down and saw the kitten on her doorstep, bright green and licking its paw. The girl fully opened the door and smiled at the kitten, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. "Awww." she said, bending down to scoop up the little creature, pulling it into a hug. It nuzzled against her cheek and purred. The girl turned to take the kitten inside, but it jumped out of her arms and returned to sitting on the 'Welcome' mat. The girl turned to face it again, but her eyes went wide with horror at the sight of the gigantic tyrannosaurus rex glaring at her through the doorway.

"RRRRAAAAUUGH!"

"AAAAAHHH!" the girl screamed, bolting into the house, howling, "MOMMY!"

When the girl was out of sight, Beast Boy returned to human form and started to laugh himself silly. The Titans came out of hiding and joined in.

* * *

___Knock knock._

The young man answered the door to see Cyborg standing there, a clipboard in his hand.

"Good evening, sir!" Cyborg greeted cheerfully. "Could I have a moment of your time to discuss… ******SYSTEM ERROR."**

Cyborg began to crackled with electricity. "I say, are you alright?" the man asked him.

******"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. EXPLOSION IN SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR. THREE…"** Cyborg went on, the crackling getting worse. The man cried out in alarm and slammed the door, diving under his couch. Cyborg immediately stopped crackling with energy. The Titans caught up with him, laughing like mad.

"Did you see his face?"

"Totally priceless!"

"How gullible can you get?"

* * *

___Thud, thud, thud._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" the teenage boy grumbled irritably. He flung the door open to find Raven standing there. Her eyes had gone spider-like, glowing red.

"Trick or treat, loser." Raven said coldly.

"Wow, you certainly went all out." the boy said, taken aback slightly by just how terrifying the girl looked. He held out the bowl of candy in his arms to tip some of it into Raven's bag, but she held out her free hand to halt him, shaking her head.

"I don't need your candy." she said. "I want… your ___soul_." she sneered, taking a step forward, raising her scythe.

"Yeah, like I'm really gonna fall for that old gag." the boy said, but he sounded nervous.

"Old gag, huh?" Raven repeated, a leering smile appearing on her shadowy face. "How's this for a gag? ___Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"_

A shadowy piece of cloth appeared out of thin air and gagged the boy. He tried to pull the gag out of his mouth, but it wouldn't budge. Raven grinned maniacally and stepped into the house. The boy stumbled back in terror, his screams for help greatly muffled by the magical gag. Raven raised the staff over her head and the boy whimpered. He threw his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes, trembling like mad. Raven leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Boo." She then vanished with a whooshing sound, the gag going away along with her. The boy opened his eyes, seeing that Raven was gone. He tried to take a step forward, meaning to walk over and close the front door, but he sank to his knees and started to cry, having never been so frightened in his life.

Raven and the other Titans then poked their heads through the doorway, roaring with laughter.

"GOTCHA!" they all shouted in chorus. The teenage boy looked at each of them, bewildered.

"Oh, man, you fell hook, line and sinker!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"It was most definitely the funny!" Starfire chirped.

"You mean… You mean it was all a joke?" the boy asked still tearful.

"Of course, bro! I mean, come on!" Beast Boy said, grinning at him.

The boy stood upright. "That was not funny." he said with a sniff. "How did you even do that?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Raven said nonchalantly. "Ever hear of the Teen Titans?"

"I… You're the Teen Titans?" the boy asked in disbelief. "But you guys are like, my heroes. ___Were_ my heroes." he finished firmly, sounding disappointed and hurt.

"Were?" Robin repeated, his laughter faltering.

The boy picked up the bowl of candy and held it out to the group. "Take it." he said. "Just take the bowl and get out."

Surprised and a little shocked, the Titans filled their bags with candy and left the house quietly. Robin seemed to be somewhat crestfallen as he walked.

"What is wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked, hovering next to him. "Are you not having the fun?"

"Yeah, but…" Robin sighed. "I feel kinda bad that we hurt that guy's spirit. By the sound of it, he thought very highly of the Teen Titans, but now he just thinks we're a bunch of jerks."

Starfire looked thoughtful. "Perhaps he will find the funny side of the joke after he has calmed down? After all, the time heals all the wounds, right?"

"Well, maybe." Robin said with an uncertain shrug. He suddenly bumped into Cyborg, who had stopped in his tracks.

"Get a LOAD of that house!" he cried excitedly, pointing to the house across the street from where the Titans currently stood. It had stone carvings of skulls littering the front lawn, which consisted of dead grass. The car in the driveway had smashed windows and numerous dents. The house itself was adorned with jack-o lanterns that glowed in different colours, rubber spiders on pieces of string and cardboard cut-outs of bats with siver glitter on them.

"Whoa, look at all the detail." Robin gasped. "I mean, yeah, it's pretty standard Halloween stuff, but just look at it! A place like this definitely welcomes trick-or-treaters with open arms!"

"You know it, bro." Beast Boy said cheerfully.

"Ooh, do you think we will get much candy?" Starfire asked hopefully, her eyes big and puppy-like.

"Definitely." Raven said dully.

"There's no time to lose! TITANS, GO!" Robin declared. The group hurried up to the house, Robin rapping on the door with his staff. Yes, even when dressed in Halloween costumes, the Tians were ready for action.

The door creaked open slowly and a tall, bulky figure stood draped in shadow. He stepped into the light, revealing him to be an old man with a beard. There was something strange about him. Somethig familiar… Especially since he had enormous gold bracelets on his massive arms and his outfit looked like black armour. The Titans decided that it might be the man's Halloween costume or something.

"Trick or treat!" the Titans declared cheerfully. The powerfully built old man nodded curtly. "Come in." he said in a quiet but gruff voice, gesturing for them to follow him. The Titans glanced at each other, shrugged and stepped inside.

The interior of the house was not as extravagantly decorated as the outside. A few rubber spiders hung here and there, and fake blood was smeard on the walls in places, but overall, it was really half-assed. The only furniture was a large wooden table with five chairs placed around it. Two empty pizza boxes sat open on the table, a few chewed pizza crusts within. To one side of the room was an enormous red curtain that stretched from one wall to the other. It seemed out of place, as though it was only there to hide something…

The old man picked up a big bowl of candy that was sitting in the corner and offered it to the Titans, who gratefully filled their bags with candy, chatting amongst each other. Meanwhile, behind the curtain, about sixteen or so kids of varying ages were bound and gagged. A lone figure paced back and forth in front of them, giving the poor kids warning looks. Some of the older victims glared at the girl with the bizarrely styled pink hair and pale face, but most of them just watched her fearfully.

"Not one sound." she whispered to them. Some of the kids had clearly been crying, cuts on their cheeks and black eyes on several of the poor, frightened individuals. Jinx peeked out from behind the curtain to see who the next victims would be and she nearly gasped in alarm. The Teen Titans were out there with Mammoth! Were they onto the H.I.V.E.'s scheme? She stuck her hand out and waved to get Mammoth's attention, the Titans not noticing, being too interested in their candy. "Excuse me." Mammoth muttered to the Titans before walking over and stepping behind the curtain.

"What are ___they_ doing here?" Jinx hissed. "And why are you giving them all our candy?"

"Had to." Mammoth whispered back. "They might get suspicious."

"So they don't know what we're up to?" Jinx asked, looking somewhat relieved. "Good. It's taken us all evening to get this far and I don't want them blowing it. Stealing candy from all these losers has been easy, but if we can get the Titans in here, it'll wipe out a big obstacle."

"But what about the candy?" Mammoth asked, scratching his head and looking like a bearded gorilla. "They have it all now."

"Yes, but they won't have it for much longer." Jinx pointed out, snickering softly. "Now, keep an eye on these kids and if any of them makes the slightest sound, rough 'em up."

At that moment, Starfire had decided to wander over to the curtain, somewhat curious. She wondered if the old man was planning some sort of Halloween joke behind there. She decided to beat him to the punch and crept up to the curtain, stuck her head through and cried, "Peekaboo!" in a very silly manner. She immediately gasped at the sight of the many injured kids tied up, looking at her pleadingly for help. Some were actually looking relieved now that they knew the Teen Titans were here.

"Oh, crap!" Jinx moaned, no longer bothering to keep her voice down. "Mammoth, do something!"

Not really sure what Jinx expected him to do, Mammoth threw a punch at Starfire, who dodged back and started shouting to get the Titans' attention. "Robin! Friends! It is the H.I.V.E. Five! They are here and they're hurting many innocent-!" Mammoth cut her off by grabbing her by the throat and dragging her behind the curtain.

"The H.I.V.E. Five?" Robin repeated sharply. "TITANS, GO!"

"Oh, God! Oh, God! OH, GOD!" Jinx shrieked, hurriedly slamming the button on her wrist communicator repeatedly. Just as the Titans were about to burst through the curtain, the other members of the H.I.V.E. teleported in and each one stopped a separate Titan with an attack from behind the curtain that the heroes never saw coming. Gizmo chuckled in satisfaction at the sight of the unconscious Titans.

"Nice work, guys." he said. "Now, tie 'em up and raid their candy bags. We'll put 'em with the others, see if any other losers turn up within the next half hour and then we'll call it a night."

Mammoth scratched his head again, pulling off his beard as he did so. "Wait, why're we tying all losers up again?"

"So they don't go off and alert anyone to what we're up to! Duh!" Gizmo exclaimed in annoyance, as though he was trying to educate a child. "Just go get their candy."

"Wait!" Jinx barked. "I have a better idea. Better than waiting another half hour for more losers, I mean. We've got the Teen Titans right where we want them. We should take this opportunity to get rid of them once and for all."

* * *

"I know we're sworn to destroying the Titans," Gizmo started as he watched Mammoth, Billy Numerous and See-More dig the enormous hole. "But isn't burying them alive a little… harsh?"

Jinx sighed, glancing around the dark clearing in the woods. "Well, yeah, I suppose, but the hole's already half dug and there's no point letting that go to waste."

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance and Gizmo shivered. "Well, whatever. Let's just get it done quick so we can get out of here." he said, suddenly very aware of the mist settling in. Jinx didn't want to admit it, but she didn't like these woods much, either. There was something that didn't feel right, as though the H.I.V.E. Five really ought not to be here…

See-More put down his shovel. "It's ready." he announced.

"Okay, let's…" Jinx bit her lip. "Let's push them in."

Mammoth shoved the Titans into the hole. They moaned and groaned as they hit the bottom, starting to come to.

"They're waking up!" Billy Numerous said sharply. "We need to fill the hole in now!"

The boys grabbed their shovels and started flinging dirt back into the hole. Jinx stood there, looking uncomfortable. She was remembering the girls' night out she had shared with Starfire and Raven. She remembered waiting in line at the amusement park, shouting "There's free kittens in the parking lot!" to trick the other people in the queue into clearing off and leaving Jinx and the Titans to have the roller coaster all to themselves. They had stolen bumper cars and gone for a joy ride. They had even shared an oversized stick of candy floss. Oh, that night had been the most fun Jinx had had in a long time…

"Stop." she said sharply, causing the boys to stop throwing dirt about. They looked at her expectantly. While Gizmo was supposed to be the team leader, it was Jinx who usually displayed an air of authority. "Get them out of there."

"What? But you said-" See-More started.

"Never mind what I said!" Jinx barked. "Just… get them out."

The boys obliged uncertainly.

"Now untie them."

"But-"

"DO IT!" the girl roared. Mammoth, Billy Numerous and See-More did as instructed while Gizmo looked at Jinx with puzzlement.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked quietly.

"Not important." Jinx muttered bitterly before addressing the others. "Now fill in the hole and leave the Titans on the ground. Then we'll head back to the lair."

___"YOU'LL GO NOWHERE."_ a deep voice boomed suddenly, making them all jump.

"Who said that?" Mammoth grunted, sounding unimpressed.

___"YOU DARE TRESPASS ON THIS SACRED GROUND ON THE NIGHT OF ALL HALLOWS EVE?"_

"Uh, yeah, maybe." Gizmo squeaked in a shrill voice. "What of it?"

___"THIS IS SACRED TERRITORY MEANT TO HONOUR THE SPIRITS OF THE LOST, THE TROUBLED, THE FORSAKEN. NONE WILL DISHONOUR THIS SOIL WITHOUT PAYING THE PRICE."_

Bony arms began to burst out of the ground, soon joined by skulls and skeletal torsos. The H.I.V.E. watched in bewildered horror as the skeletons rose out of the soil and started marching towards them, bony arms stretched forward.

The H.I.V.E. developed fighting stances, but the skeletons just cackled horribly.

___"You cannot win."_ they hissed. ___"We can see your hearts and souls. We know the very sources of your greatest fears…"_

Gizmo suddenly started screaming, running about and shaking his head frantically, trying to shake off the many spiders that had suddenly and inexplicably ended up in his hair. Mammoth growled and stepped forward, reaching out to grab the nearest skeleton by the arm and snap it in two, but then he shrieked, for as soon as he grabbed the monster's arm, it turned into a long green snake. Mammoth threw it away just as another one dropped onto his head from above.

"What the…" Beast Boy muttered, opening one eye, his vision hazy. He gasped when he focused and saw the skeletons marching about. "Uh, guys?" he called nervously. "I think we have a problem!"

The other Titans quickly scrambled up, staring dumbfounded at the undead creatures, the H.I.V.E. running about in a mad panic as their own personal fears were attacking them out of nowhere. See-More was swarmed with lizards, yelling, "Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" Billy Numerous seemed to be wrestling with two shadowy copies of himself. Jinx, meanwhile, was screaming hysterically, running back and forth, trying to avoid any physical contact with-

"Bubbles?" Robin asked, surprised. Jinx backed up against a tree, sinking to the ground and cowering in fear as the completely harmless bubbles floated towards her.

___"SUCH IS THE FATE OF ALL WHO DISGRACE THESE WOODS WITH THEIR PRESENCE."_ the voice declared. ___"YOU WILL JOIN THESE FOOLISH SOULS IN THEIR TERROR UNTIL YOU DIE OF FRIGHT."_

"I don't think so!" Robin declared. "TITANS, GO!"

Cyborg raised his arm cannon and started firing at the bubbles, popping them with rapid fire shots. Starfire was frying the spiders on Gizmo's head with her laser vision while the panicked boy ran around in circles. "Have the stillness!" she exclaimed in frustration. "I'm trying to help you!"

Raven was using her magic to tie the snakes in knots. Mammoth then proceeded to punch the incapacitated snakes in the face. Raven wasn't sure if he was doing it for revenge or just out of stupidity. Beast Boy and Robin were both fighting the skeletons, Beast Boy having transformed into an elephant. He was trampling the skeletons into piles of bones while Robin kept clubbing the creatures with his staff. The H.I.V.E began to help as well, See-More firing lasers at the skeletons and Billy Numerous sending a few clones to fight alongside the Titans while he and another clone each managed to get the shadow clones into choke holds. Mammoth was making a whip by tying knotted snakes together. Jinx started to fire hex blasts at the skeletons, still glancing around in case any bubbles were nearby. Soon, the numbers started to thin out amongst the skeletons and some began to retreat, sinking into the ground. Before long, they were all gone, the fear sources vanishing along with them.

___"YOU FIGHT QUITE VALIANTLY."_ the voice boomed. ___"LEAVE THIS PLACE AND USE YOUR STRENGTH AND SKILLS WISELY."_

The mist then faded and the path out of the woods was clear.

The H.I.V.E. was quiet as they walked out of the woods, the Titans beside them. Jinx seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"Are you not well, Jinx?" Starfire asked, always the voice of concern.

"I'm fine, I guess." the troublesome girl said dismissively. Then she sighed. "So, anyway, thanks for helping us back there."

"Guess it feels kind of weird to have fought alongside your enemies rather than against them." Robin said.

"Hey, Jinx, I wouldn't worry about it." Beast Boy told her with a teasing smile on his face. "After all, ___when there's bubbles, you know who to call-"_

"Oh, shut up." Jinx declared while the Titans laughed.

"So, what should we do now?" Raven asked. "Keep trick-or-treating?"

"We could play some more pranks." Cyborg suggested.

"Hey, how about this?" Jinx said loudly, pulling everyone close and whispering her plan to them.

* * *

"MEATBALL TRICK!" Cyborg shouted, blasting the window of the house with his meatball cannon. The other Titans and the H.I.V.E. threw eggs at the house. Meat and yolk mixed and made a huge mess on the front wall of the house. The front door opened and Dr. Light stood there, shaking his fists at the teens.

"I'll get you for this!" he roared. "You think you can just bombard my house and get away with-?"

___Splat._ A meatball hit Dr. Light right in the mouth and silenced him. He lost his temper and started jumping up and down on the doorstep, his screaming and swearing muffled by the meatball. More meatballs and eggs pelted him and the teens laughed uproariously.

"Oh, man, this is hilarious!" Beast Boy declared, grinning from ear to ear.

"We should totally do this again sometime!" Gizmo shouted. "Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"Well, why not?" Cyborg said with a shrug. "After all, when it's Halloween…"

"SCREAM TITANS GO!" the Titans and the H.I.V.E. shouted in unison. With gleeful smiles plastered on their faces, they each threw an egg all at once, drenching Dr. Light in yolk, much to his fury.

******The End!**

******Well, that's that! I know it was kind of random, but I'm sure it was still pretty funny! I've been wanting to write a **___Teen Titans _******story for a while now and I eventually just sort of threw this together. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Notice

**Notice**

**This story may be over, but I am willing to write more Teen Titans stories. Sadly, I'm a little short on ideas right now, so... I'm now taking Teen Titans story requests!**

_**When fanfiction's starting to lack,**_

_**You can rest knowing I've got your back,**_

_**'Cause when the world needs stories on the go...**_

_**BANDICOOT SAUCE GO!**_

**Seriously, don't be shy. Drop a request here and there. Not just for Teen Titans, but anything I might write about, really.**


End file.
